Deep In Me
by dark-fire-rebel
Summary: Raven left the Titans after an argumment with Robin.She has been away for an year,but what will happen when she gets the chance to return and when Beast Boy gets a little competition? RaexBB.Please R&R. Ch.4 Up!
1. Preface

**Preface**

_I stood watching my reflection in the mirror as I dried my hair. I was so tired of Beast boy and his pranks, its prank after prank and then a fight, we can't ever get along. _

_I put the hairdryer carefully on top of the table and sighed. I guess we're just not meant to be for each other. We're complete opposites and we can't ever get along. _

"_Raven…?" I heard Beast boy say my name._

_I'm guessing he's here to apologize as always after he does something wrong, I really don't want to be mad at him anymore, I guess this time I won't go so hard on him._

_I opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I stood in front of Beast boy facing him._

"_What?" I said coldly, I really didn't like acting this way with him but he just really annoys me sometimes that I just can't help being like this._

"_Raven, I'm so sorry" he said. His face was full of sadness and regret; I knew I shouldn't be so hard on him, at least not this time._

"_Its fine" I said in a flat tone, though the moment I said those words Beast boy's eyes lit up in joy which made my heart race._

"_Really?" he said surprised "You forgive me?" his voice reflected his joy as his eyes sparkled and a huge smile covered his face._

_Beast boy's sweet smile always made my heart skip a couple of beats._

"_Yeah, but next time I'm not gonna be so forgiving"_

"_I'll try for there not to be a next time" he said smiling. _

_I past him as I started walking back to my room until his delightful voice stopped me._

"_Raven, wait!" he said as he ran up to me "to make it up to you…would you like to…go…outwithme?" he said nervously as his cheeks blushed._

_His words took me by surprise. I could feel my heart suddenly freeze as well as my body and my expressions. Of course I wanted to say yes, I loved him, even though I didn't like showing my feelings towards him. I think it's time I do show my feelings though, he must like me if he's asking me out._

"_Sure" I said with a small shy smile._

I sighed as I remembered Beast boy. My eyes got overflowed with tears and the tears started racing down my face. I stood up from my bed and went to my window. I saw a dazzling view of an orange sunset over the sea.

This sunset reminded me of him, every dawn we would go outside Titans tower and sit at the seashore to watch the sunset together. I sighed, such wonderful memories that would never come back.****

I knew that it was most likely that I would never see Beast boy again. I no longer belonged to the Teen Titans. I had left the Titans after a pointless argument with Robin. Beast boy had insisted I stay and work things out with Robin, but I was too stubborn to listen to anyone, and now I regretted it tremendously.

Tears formed within my eyes and then drifted their way down my cheeks. The sunset slowly disappeared, my hopes of ever seeing the people that I most cared about vanished as I saw a full moon illuminating the night sky and reflecting off the sea.

The sunset that dazzled me so much had disappeared. My treasured memories with Beast boy left with the bright orange view. Now I could only feel drafts of the cool night breeze that escaped from my window. A shiver ran down my spine and loneliness invaded the warmth of my body and changed the temperature into cold.

I walked hesitantly back to my bed, taking slow steps and checking my every move. Loneliness was not the brightest of feelings; I could only feel my cold body moving unwillingly to where my mind commanded.

My life had been empty without the Titans, especially without one certain Titan, Beast boy. I felt empty, like a black hole had formed inside my chest. With Beast boy I had learned how to feel, I had been able to let myself express my emotions, and then from one day to another everything changed, now I have to suppress these emotions like before, only now it's not that easy.

I lay on my bed waiting for sleep to consume me, and thinking over how my life had been, not very good I could say. As I started to drift into sleep images from the past entered my mind, another day dreaming about the Titans, another day dreaming about Beast boy, this was just another day in this past year…


	2. The Past Returns

_Hey readers! (:_

_Well here is the first chapter!_

_I hope you guys enjoy! :D _

* * *

**The Past Returns**

Rays of light past through my curtains, I could feel the warmth from the sunlight on my face. My eyes opened unwillingly knowing this would be another empty day. I sat up on my bed looking around the room, it's amazing how it's been a year and I still can't get use to this place.

I stood up and headed for the closet to pick out my clothes. Since now I no longer belonged to the Teen Titans, I no longer had to wear a uniform. I went into the bathroom and splashed warm water onto my face. The warm water made me shiver since my body now felt cold all the time, I might have well been in the desert and I would still feel this cold emptiness within me.

I looked into the mirror, I saw the reflection of a girl with long straight purple hair and amethyst colored eyes that seemed lost in thought. I sighed as I saw what I had become now. I no longer smiled; when I was with Beast boy smiling became a habit, strangely enough for me. Now I seemed like the same gothic and mysterious girl that the Titans had met three years ago.

I put my outfit on. I now wore a tight midnight blue dress that ended near the middle of my thighs with long black boots up to my knees.

I walked slowly and unwillingly up to the door. As I opened the door the bright rays of light shone on my body, the heat of the sun helped me retrieve a little of the warmth of my body, again sending another shiver into my body.

Every morning I would walk around a park, not to only think, but also to be able to feel warmth in my body at least for a short time period.

I walked down a wooded path; trees on each side in a single file line. I sat on a bench located in between two trees. I embraced myself trying to pull myself together. I felt like if I didn't embrace myself then I would shatter into a million pieces, though that wouldn't be something bad in my opinion.

I sat in a fetus position pulling my legs as close to me as possible for support.

My eyes drifted their way through the park. I sighed. Everything reminded me of the Titans, this park, this park would remind me of the park that we sometimes went to in Jump City. I sighed once again at the memories. I lifted my head and felt the breeze rushing past my face. I closed my eyes and sighed once again.

My eyes opened having in sight the light blue sky with scattered white puffs. I stood from the bench still embracing myself. This had become a habit, always hugging myself, like I couldn't stand alone. I walked slowly down the concrete path, each step carefully taken.

Why won't I just go back to the Titans? I missed them so much. Oh right, because I'm too proud and I don't like admitting that I was wrong. I sighed. I kept walking down the path my eyes searching the floor…

* * *

(BB's POV)

I sat on my bed, tears escaping rapidly out of my eyes. I sighed.

How long had it been since I've seen Raven? A year, that's how long, and in that year all I've done is think about her. The love that I had felt for her wasn't enough to stop her from leaving, that's what bothered most of all, that I couldn't stop her from leaving when I had the chance.

I punched my pillow fiercely as if it had the all the blame to take.

I sighed once again.

Dude, why did Robin have to fight with Raven? If it weren't for that stupid fight then none of this would have happened!

I sat gloomily remembering the last day _my_ Raven had been in this tower, the last day I had seen her, the day she had left…

"_Raven, if you object every order I give you how do you expect me to lead the team?!" I heard Robin yell._

"_Maybe I would listen to them if they made any sense don't you think?" Replied Raven angrily._

"_If you don't want to listen to my orders anymore then why don't you just leave?!" _

'_Oh no…please tell me Robin didn't just say that, c'mon Raven's going to get so mad…' I thought._

"_If you want it to be that way, then fine, I will, that way I don't have to follow any of your orders" Raven said in a cold flat tone. She turned around and started heading for the door._

"_Go then, you don't help this team anyways, we'll be better off without you"_

_Raven stopped halfway on her way to the door. Her gorgeous amethyst eyes started filling up with tears; a couple of tears slid their way down her cheek._

"_Then I no longer belong to the Teen Titans, goodbye Robin"_

_She ran to the door and I stopped her there._

"_Raven what are you doing? You can't just quit the team! We need you, I need you!" I tried to make her realize her mistake._

"_Let me go Beast boy, I'm not staying in a place where I'm not wanted"_

"_Oh c'mon, you can sort things out with Robin, it's just one fight"_

"_You heard Robin, he wants me to leave, now don't try to stop me"_

"_But Raven…"_

"_Beast Boy let her go!" shouted Robin fiercely._

"_Goodbye Beast Boy" she said to me with tears forming within her sparkling amethyst eyes._

"_Raven…"_

_Before I could say anymore Raven transported herself to who knows where…_

I sighed.

That memory hurt me so much. That was the last day that I had seen _my_ Raven.

Robin now regretted the whole fight, yes it was a stupid fight, but those words that Robin said really hurt her, and knowing how stubborn and proud Raven is, well, she's not going to come back.

Tears escaped my eyes and drifted their way down my cheeks.

I missed her so much. My love for her had not vanished, even though a year had past; it was now stronger than ever, yet more painful than ever too.

Another sigh escaped me.

I stood up from my bed and slowly walked to my window. I saw the bright orange sun shining over the sea; the dazzling view was almost perfect, though it would have been perfect if Raven would have been next to me watching it.

I sighed once again. I looked down at the floor and lifted my hand touching the window with the palm of my hand.

"Raven…" I said in a voice lower than a whisper.

* * *

(Raven's POV)

My eyes kept searching the floor as I walked slowly. Many thoughts of the Titans and Beast Boy invaded my mind; it was something I could never escape.

I sighed.

I kept walking at the same pace with my eyes always looking at the ground. My mind was anywhere but on this earth. My thoughts were always occupied by memories of the past.

I felt the black whole within my chest expand. It made me feel more pain. I felt so empty.

I bumped into someone which made me snap back into reality. I felt the weight of my body falling backwards until a pale cold hand grabbed my arm and pulled me forward.

"Sorr-" my sight interrupted my apology. I saw a young man with white long hair. His gorgeous sky blues eyes looking into mine. A black scarf covered the bottom half of his face.

My eyes widened in shock. I could feel my whole body and expressions freeze.

"Impossible…" I said in lower than a whisper and shaking with fear.

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all liked the chapter! (:_

_Sorry for switching back from Raven's POV to Beast Boy's POV and then back to Raven's POV, this won't be going on for long, just till they both meet again (: then it'll stay in Raven's POV._

_And in the end of the story… Any guesses to who might this person that Raven bumped into be? _

_Please Review! I'll update as soon as possible (:_


	3. Stranger

_Hey Readers! _

_Im getting a lot of complains that I haven't started with the RaexBB pairing yet in the story, but please be patient with me I promise it will come in the next chapters, but before the RaexBB pairing starts first they need to meet again ;) please the story is getting there I beg for your patience._

_Thank you for all the reviews! (: _

_On with the story!! Hope you guys enjoy! (:_

* * *

Stranger

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. My feet rushed past the cement, I could feel the wind pressing against my face and cold sweat dripping from my forehead. I slightly turned my head to see if he was still behind me, I saw now one. I looked forward again my eyes catching in sight my apartment. I slowed down and finally came to a stop at my front door. I put my hand on my chest and breathed rapidly trying to catch my breath.

I opened my door and stepped in cautiously looking around to see if anyone was inside. I sighed in relief and entered through the door.

I sat on my sofa. My mind was full of confusion; my thoughts were running wild, every image of the days with Malchior pacing through my mind uncontrollably.

"It couldn't have been him…" I whispered thoughtfully.

The memories of the past still hurt me, even if I didn't love Malchior anymore, the pain of being used still remained and now I felt like someone had punched me on the chest. The black hole within me might as well expand to ever single space in me, all I could feel was emptiness and pain of course.

I sighed heavily.

"It wasn't him…it wasn't, it just wasn't…" I kept repeating to myself still whispering.

"Actually you're right, it wasn't him, you don't have to worry about that, you know you already took care of him." A sudden mysterious male voice startled me.

I started to shake nervously, my breathing cutting itself between each breath trying to go rapidly. I turned around nervously, my eyes spotted the same thing they had before, a young man with long white hair, that same man.

I stood up from the couch and stood defensively.

"Calm down please, there is no need to be alarmed." The man said calmly.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. My name is Rorek. As you might know I fought with a dragon several centuries ago, and I have been informed that you re-trapped him again?" he asked the final part, though more like stating it.

"Rorek…" my voice broke. "Um…yes, I re-trapped him in the book using the curse that you did when you fought him, but why are you here?" my voice barely worked; it came out with a hint of shakiness.

"Well, I'm seeking the book, I would like to have it to make sure it is destroyed and that that thing is never free again." He said serious.

I remembered where I had put the book. It was in a chest in my room, at Titans Tower. Emptiness consumed me once again as I remembered the tower.

"Leave, I don't have what you're looking for" I said in a flat and cold tone.

"But, I have been told that you owned the book, correct?" he questioned.

"Yes that is correct, but it's not in my possession right now, I left the book in my previous home" I said in a monotones voice trying to hide the fact that talking about Titans Tower hurt me.

"Well then, might you go with me to get it? Or will you tell me where it is so I can go myself?"

I was quiet as I thought. This was an opportunity to go back to the tower, I had a good reason, and no one could open the chest where I put the book except me. I thought deeply into the subject, feeling a cold shiver running down my spine, and emptiness within me.

"I don't want to go back to my previous home" I lied "and you can't go by yourself, no one can access the book except me" I added.

"Please I must have that book. It must be destroyed, its existence is too dangerous." He pleaded.

I was quiet again.

I wanted to go back, but that meant facing the Titans again, and to tell them what? No I couldn't go back, I had nothing to say; besides it would hurt more to see them once again and have to leave again.

I could run away, I could teleport myself to another dimension where Rorek couldn't follow, but that would mean using a great deal of my power, that would be something the Titans could detect, and they could find me.

My thoughts were having a war within my head; I didn't know whether to listen to my heart or my mind. My heart said go to the tower go back to the Titans, go back to Beast Boy. My mind said stay, you're not wanted there, its better like this.

"Well?" he said searching for an answer snapping me back into reality.

"I-I… I'm sorry" I said simply.

"Do you not trust me with the book? Is that it? Or you simply do not wish to go back to that previous home of yours?" his sparkling eyes searched mine pleading for answers.

"Both" I said as I lowered my eyes avoiding his.

"It is understandable" he said serenely.

I was quiet.

Why did I do this? Why didn't I just agree? I could have gone back. I argued with myself silently.

Rorek broke the silence.

"If you do not mind my asking, why do you not wish to return to your previous home?" He questioned.

"Leave" I said coldly slightly raising my voice.

He chuckled.

My eyes widened at his reaction.

"It's perfectly understandable that you do not wish to talk about personal problems with a stranger" he said in a humorous voice, then he cleared his throat looking deep into my eyes "but I see pain in your eyes, tears forming from in back resisting the temptation of drifting themselves down your cheeks" he said seriously, with a slight tone of drama.

"Leave" I repeated more loudly this time.

"I am going to be as stubborn as you, so I have took the decision that I am not leaving without the book"

"I don't have the book"

"Then since you say you're the only one with access to it in your previous home, come with me to get it and I shall no longer be a bother to you"

"I'm not going back"

"Why?"

"Because… now get out and leave" I said raising my voice as pointing my finger towards the door.

"Why do you avoid that subject Raven?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Since you don't answer any of my questions, then I do not wish to answer yours"

I took a deep breath. He was getting on my last nerves.

"Then since no one is going to answer questions and there is no more to say then it's time you leave" I said pointing towards the door once again.

He chuckled.

"You're one sweet girl" he said sarcastically.

"Glad you like me" I said returning the sarcasm "now leave" I said seriously.

"Raven, I know your problem, I know why you do not wish to go back to that previous home, but please I need to get that book, it must be destroyed."

"Then why do you ask? Wait… how do you know?" I asked confused.

"I can read wait your mind thinks Raven" he said letting out a slight chuckle.

I was quiet.

"The name of you problem is this certain changeling called Beast Boy?" he stated more than questioned.

I felt emptiness within me, cold spread through my whole body sending a shiver down my spine at the mention of his name.

"Get out" I said in a cold flat tone.

"No Raven I can help you, besides I already told you I am not leaving without the book"

I was silent. I looked at Rorek with a pleading look, I needed help yes, but I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but myself of course.

"How would you like if we just sneak into the tower, I'm pretty sure you can get past their security systems, I just would like the book back. If you need my help I would be delighted to help, just ask."

"I don't know…"

"You already know I'm not leaving without the book. So let's just get it over with. "

I sank deep into my thoughts. Should I accept? It would hurt to go back…but at least Rorek would stop bothering me.

"Okay, I'll sneak with you into the tower. We'll go tomorrow at night; right now I want to rest so please get out."

With that said Rorek just nodded his head and vanished in front of my eyes.

I was once again alone in apartment. I sat on the couch in a fetus position, embracing my legs as close to my chest as possible.

I sighed. This was not going to be easy. First, Cyborg's alarms would sure detect any strange movement within the tower. Second, going back to the tower and leaving without even seeing them was going to be painful. And third, if something went wrong and the alarms detected Rorek and me, then for sure I would see the Titans, I would see Beast Boy.

I lay on the couch, now looking at the ceiling of my apartment.

"Tomorrow…" I whispered to myself before I went to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: So sorry for such a late update, and the fact that this chapter wasn't that good, it wasn't my best work, in fact I would consider it to be my worst, so sorry but the ideas weren't flowing much. I blanked. I promise I will update soon either within this week or next week. If you guys have any ideas I would appreciate some (: any ideas for the story are welcome! _

_I also apologize for there being no RaexBB in this chapter but I promise there will be in the next (: that's a promise! (:_

_I'll update as soon as possible!_

_Thank for reading and I appreciate your patience (:_

_Please don't forget to review! _


	4. Midnight Break In

_Hey readers!_

_Well here is chapter 3!_

_Hope you guys enjoy! (:_

* * *

Midnight Break In

I could feel my body freeze, every muscle within my body shrink to the point where I couldn't move. My breathing was quite rapid as I fought trying to control it, it was no use. My eyes drifted to the sea where the bright orange like full moon shone. The dark midnight sky was a veil to the blue sparkling sea.

Memories overflowed my mind uncontrollably. I looked at the edge of the island right before the ocean. I could see the image of him sitting on the rocks, his green hair being slightly moved by the cool night breeze and his emerald eyes gazing at the ocean.

The image vanished as my eyes found their way back to the tall T shaped building. I stood frozen staring at the tower.

I had to fight back a couple of tears that were trying to fight their way out of my eyes. I took a step back, not being able to control my movements. Now I was facing the memories that pained most within me. I embraced myself trying to hold myself together.

I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder.

"Are you ready?" asked Rorek.

I didn't answer. I wasn't ready, this was hurting too much already, but I knew I had no choice. I didn't come all this way for nothing.

"Raven?" I heard him say my name waiting for me to at least nod so that we could proceed.

I unwillingly nodded my head.

"Do you remember where your window was? Or would it be easier to teleport to your room?" questioned Rorek trying to get me to at least speak.

I opened my mouth wanting to say something, but I thought it over more carefully. Going through the window would be too much racket, teleporting would be safer.

"Teleport" I said as my voice broke.

I closed my eyes waiting for him to teleport us both, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes slowly, hoping to see my apartment instead of this tower in front of me. I was hoping for something that was impossible, I still saw the gray wall of the tower that was slightly glowing from the reflection of the moon.

I felt Rorek's cold hand squeeze my shoulder slightly.

"It is going to be okay" he said serenely trying to comfort me. He slid his hand of my shoulder. Rorek knew too well that this was very difficult for me.

He chanted words that I couldn't make out. I closed my eyes knowing what to expect for the next time that I opened them.

I felt a sudden rush of energy surround me. Then, the energy evaporated slowly as I felt the warmth from the room surrounding me.

"We're here" he said softly.

I slowly opened my eyes. My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. In my sight was the same room that I had had for the time that I had been with the Titans. My room remained untouched. Everything was right where I remember I had left it.

I sighed heavily. This time I could not fight back the tears. A couple of tears escaped my eyes and drifted down my cheeks.

I stood frozen for what felt to me like eternity. I felt a shiver run down my spine. The warmth from the room didn't help, I felt the coldness within me worst now than ever. I embraced myself and crouched down on the floor, this was going to be harder than I imagined.

* * *

(BB's POV)

"_Beast Boy…" I heard a familiar female voice call my name. This voice was the voice that I had wanted to hear for so long, the voice that I missed most._

"_Raven?!" I yelled. I searched my surroundings but found nobody. I only heard the echo of my voice repeating her name._

"_Beast Boy…" her voice was almost like singing, it came from a far yet I could sense it so close._

_I kept searching but found no trace of the dark, mysterious and beautiful sorceress that I searched for._

"_Beast Boy" her voice whispered in my ear softly. I could feel her soft delicate breathing against my skin. _

_I turned around to only to see nothing but the view of a green field in front of me. _

_I sighed heavily in disappointment._

"_Raven?" I asked the air._

"_I'm here you just have to look for me" I heard her beautiful voice whisper into my ear._

_I turned around once again this time hoping to meet her amethyst eyes, but instead I still saw the view of the green field again._

"_Raven…" __I sighed._

"_Just look for me" her voice repeated within my mind this time._

_I sighed. It was no use, not matter how hard I tried to look for her I could never find her, it had been a year looking for her and yet she was not where to be found._

"_I'm closer than you can imagine, just look for me" her voice whispered in my mind._

"_Where?!" I shouted. Tears ran down my cheeks and I landed with my knees on the ground._

"_Where, where, where?!" I repeated over and over shouting each time._

"_Look for me" was the only thing that Raven's voice said within my mind._

"_Where are you?!" I sobbed. More tears flew down my face._

"_Closer than you can imagine" her voice kept echoing in my mind._

_Her words and my thoughts kept repeating within my mind causing a storm within me. Tears raced to escape my eyes and drifted rapidly down my cheeks. I cried a river while still fighting with myself and her voice that just kept repeating the same things._

I opened my eyes and sat up rapidly on my bed. I was panting.

"Raven" I whispered hurtfully to myself.

Drops of sweat ran down the sides of my face. Tears escaped my eyes.

"Where are you?" I whispered to myself.

"Closer than you can imagine" Raven's voice from my dream still kept echoing within my mind.

I embraced my legs and pulled them up to my chest hugging them tightly.

Tears kept flowing down my face. I missed her so much. I wish I could see her again. Every night I would dream of her, every night the dreams would be her talking to me, every night I would wake up crying and missing her. Even some nights, when I couldn't sleep, I would go to her room and lay in her bed until I fell sound asleep feeling her presence all around me.

I stood up from my bed and walked making my way through the messiness in my room. I reached a drawer and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of me and Raven in a carnival, she was holding the big chicken that I had won for her, I was smiling and well she was frowning in annoyance as usual.

I smiled slightly and chuckled a bit to myself.

I stood staring at the picture for what seemed like eternity. Then, I finally put it back into my drawer.

I decided I was going to spend this night in Raven's room. It was the only place where I wouldn't feel emptiness within me and I could feel her in every corner. I sighed as walked out of my room.

I walked down the halls passing by the rooms of the other Titans who slept. I passed quietly and carefully to not wake anybody up.

I finally reached Raven's room. I stood in front of her door staring at her name, and strangely enough I heard voices coming from within her room, and one of the voices was very familiar to me, this voice was _her_ voice the voice that I loved and missed.

I stood shocked not being able to believe if what I was hearing was right or just a hallucination.

I took a cautious step foward and her door slid open...

* * *

_A/N: Okay! Chapter 3 is done! (:_

_I hope you guys liked it (: I know it's sort of a cliffhanger at the end, but I hope you guys liked it._

_Any ideas for the next chapters are welcome as always, criticism is also helpful to me since it helps me improve my writing._

_Please R&R! (:_


	5. My Sweetest Torture

_Hey readers!  
Hope you enjoy this chapter! I blanked a little…but I hope that it came out good enough (:  
Please R&R! (: (**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best!** (: )_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own the quote/lyric used in the story and below.**

* * *

"…Seeing you again  
was the sweetest torture…  
…Seeing you again  
made me wish I'd never let you go…"

_-Dan Fogelberg_

_

* * *

_

**My Sweetest Torture**

My emotions overflowed within me. I had to get in control. The mission had to be done. When I agreed to this I knew it wouldn't be easy.

I remained on the floor in fetus position, embracing my legs tightly. I closed my eyes absorbing the pain, trying to control my emotions. A couple a books were knocked off the shelf. I chanted my mantra within my mind. _'Azarath Metrion Zinthos'_

A cold hand on my shoulder snapped me back into reality. Rorek was now crouched right next to me. His dark toned eyes locked on mine, his body shifted closer to me. I felt his cold body pressing against mine. Was he hugging me? Why?

"Because you need it" he whispered softly in my ear.

I didn't argue with that. I felt the need to respond. I hugged him back tightly. A couple of tears escaped my eyes and landing on his soft and smooth clothing.

Suddenly a door swooshed open.

I pushed Rorek off me and stared at the figure that was standing shocked at the door.

My body and expressions froze. So many emotions flowed through me. Thoughts and memories overflowed my mind. My heart raced eventually skipping a couple of beats. I could feel a sudden burst of flames on my cheeks as they blushed deep pink. I could have sworn I heard an echo of Happy's voice screaming his name within me.

My eyes widened in surprise. A couple of tears formed within my eyes and then drifted down my cheeks.

"B-Beast B-Boy" I stuttered as I tried pronouncing his name.

I saw Beast Boy's eyes drift towards Rorek, his eyes narrowed. His hand clenched into a fist.

"Beast Boy, it is not what you think" Roreks deep voice spoke.

Beast Boy's eyes drifted back to me, tearing my heart into pieces with his gaze. His eyes looked full of hatred, like I had betrayed him.

"Beast Boy…?" I asked softly my voice shaking slightly.

"Then explain what I saw" he stated in a harsh tone. His gorgeous emerald eyes were filling up with tears, a couple already escaping eyes. He closed his eyes tightly trying to fight back the tears.

"I…He…we…" I couldn't find the right words and this seemed to upset Beast Boy more.

"I was trying to comfort her. Raven was full of pain and she was in need of a hug" Rorek said in the simplest of tones.

"Pain?" His voice softened as his eyes opened slowly revealing his dazzling green eyes that seemed to sparkle.

I stood from the floor and took a cautious step forward.

Rorek nodded.

Beast Boy imitated my move and gave a small comforting grin.

"I am sorry to interrupt we shall leave the Tower soon, we are just here to retrieve one of Raven's belongings" Rorek said apologetic.

I felt a pain in my chest. _'Leave the Tower soon'._ This was going to be goodbye? So soon? NO!

I unwillingly nodded my head confirming what Rorek had just spoken.

Beast Boy paced the last couple of inches that maintained us apart.

He embraced me tightly. I felt complete. My heart had just been cured. My heart raced. I felt his warm body embracing mine. I responded immediately not hesitating or thinking over anything. My emotions were running wild. This hug lasted an eternity to me, an eternity that was too short.

He soon broke off the hug and instead grabbed my hands and squeezed them tightly. There wasn't a word said. Our eyes said everything that was needed to be said. His warm hands reached for my cheeks and whipped off a tear gently.

Then, he leaned closer towards me. Our faces too close, only millimeters separating us. Then, the moment I dreamed of came. His warm and soft lips met mine. It was a soft and gentle kiss. Soon, it started gaining power turning into a passionate kiss, an eternal kiss.

Time seemed to have frozen. It was only me and Beast Boy, Beast Boy and me, no one else in the world existed. This moment seemed to be perfect as it had been for this past year in my dreams.

Our lips separated only to plead to be brought together once again. This time it was only a soft peck of his lips against mine. The warmth of his body called my body for another hug. He embraced me once again, only so tightly.

The hug didn't last long. It broke apart in mere seconds. Then, our eyes locked. I was dazzled of the beauty of his emerald sparkling eyes.

"Raven…" His soft voice whispered my name ever so gently.

"Raven" another deep voice stated my name in a monotone voice.

The lock between our eyes broke. My eyes drifted unwillingly towards Rorek.

"I need the book" he said in another monotone voice.

"Oh, right, the book" I said trying to remember what book he was talking about.

I increased the distance between Beast Boy and me as I slowly walked towards a chest. I crouched down and starred deeply at it. So many memories that this chest brought, it wasn't been open since…Yeah since Malchior.

I started chanting a reverse spell to the spell that I had used to protect the chest from ever being open again.

"Signum Quod Cerrado Ut Vos Subsisto Rompe Alica Quod Ostendo Sum Quis Ego A Insum"

The chest became surrounded by dark energy. It shook uncontrollably. The lid flew open and a white light glow from within the chest.

I inserted my hands into the chest and pulled out Malchior's book. I starred at the book for a while, remembering the moments with Malchior, remembering how not creepy he made me feel, remembering how he had tricked me how he had betrayed me.

I looked up to Rorek and I saw him extending his hands for the book. I stood up and gently placed the book in his hands.

"Raven!" I heard Beast Boy shout.

I turned around immediately to see nothing but my apartment. I stood in front of my window and I could see the moon illuminating the dark skies.

"Rorek!" I shouted infuriated.

"How could he do this? I didn't want to leave!" I cried to the air.

"You will thank me later" his deep voice entered my mind.

"Thank you?! How can I thank you?!" I kept shouting.

"Because, now you know that you want to go back and that nothing shall stand in your way, or do you prefer this civilian life?" with that his voice vanished from my mind.

I stood in thought watching the sea swinging to the rhythm of the night breeze.

Was I ready to go back to the Teen Titans? Of course I was, now I wanted Beast Boy more than ever. Seeing him only minutes ago and now being back where I started made my heart ache.

I had to admit to myself that seeing Beast Boy again was my sweetest torture, seeing him again makes me wish that I had never let him go. Seeing him again made me realize that I should not go against my desires. This time I would follow my heart, I would go back to the Titans.

* * *

_**A/N**: Okay! And Chapter 4 is done! YaY! (:  
I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
Please review!_

_***!And here is a little survey/poll/I really don't know what it's called(: Okay so in a future chapter there will be a new character, I am trying to decide the name, it is a male character, so since I'm very bad at naming I'll let you guys choose the name(: The name I choose and the person who mentioned the name will be thanked in the chapter with recognition(: please help me I'm bad at naming (:**_


End file.
